El último verano antes de Hogwarts
by Fulltime Dreamgirl
Summary: Verano de 1936. Amy Benson, Dennis Bishop y Tom Marvolo Riddle, viven en el viaje anual del orfanato una aventura que cambiara sus vidas... para el mal.
1. Preludio

Ok, hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, y bueno, no se hacer disclaimers ni nada de eso, este es un fic, todos los personajes nacieron de la flamante mente de J K Rowling-sama, a excepción de Friedrick y demás personajes de relleno.

Se agradece todo su apoyo,

Soñadora de Tiempo Completo

...

1936. Superada la crisis de 1929, el mundo se "recupera" de la 1a Guerra Mundial (entonces llamada Gran Guerra de Europa). Mientras en Inglaterra se vive una era "de oro" (realmente una relativa calma antes de la 2a Guerra mundial que se desató en 1939), el poder nazi crece inminente en Alemania (alentado, según las teorías, por el mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald), haciéndose patente el deseo de superioridad en las Olimpiadas de Berlín. En esta Inglaterra es que crece un grupo de huérfanos. Uno de ellos, sin saberlo, es un mago.

* * *

Había llegado el verano. Los días se habían vuelto largos y el calor penetraba incluso a través de las sombrías ventanas del orfanato Wool's; y los niños, jugando en el patio felices por el fin de las clases, casi daban al lugar una calidez hogareña. Incluso Dennis, uno de los chicos más tímidos y apocados, lucía una gran sonrisa junto a su nuevo amigo, Tom. Hacía un par de meses apenas que había llegado a Wool's, cuando su antiguo orfanato había cerrado por falta de fondos.

-¡Tom! ¡Dennis! ¡Espérenme, por favor! Gritó Amy, la única niña que venía de ese mismo orfanato.

Los tres niños se sentaron en círculo en el único rincón del patio no llegaba el sol. Amy sacó del bolsillo de su batín una muñeca de trapo, algo estropeada, y la puso en el suelo.

-Tom, ¿lo harás? ¿Moverás a Tina para mí? ¡Por favor!

El aludido, que la miraba con indulgencia fingió bostezar y respondió:

-Ayer lo hice. Estoy cansado.

- ¿Oíste Amy? –Coreó Dennis- no lo molestes ahora con tus juegos tontos.

Amy apretó sus puñitos y miró al suelo con cara de tristeza. Tom en cambio, parecía disfrutar con la escena, observaba tanto la sonrisa bobalicona de Dennis como la cara de frustración de la niña. Al fin habló.

- Dennis, no seas tan duro con ella –reprochó, con una voz suave y ligeramente burlona, con la confianza de tener a los dos chicos en sus manos- no es tan malo que haga una petición tan sencilla.

El rostro de Dennis enrojeció avergonzado al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada al piso. –Lo siento-. Dijo.

Tom estiró la mano, y la muñeca pareció agitarse con una ráfaga de viento. Poco a poco, esta fuerza se volvió lo suficientemente consistente como para levantarla. La muñeca dió un paso, dos, y finalmente llegó a los pies de Amy, abrazándola. Amy y Dennis miraron a Tom, llenos de admiración.

-Eres genial –le dijo Amy-.

-Y eso no es nada –respondió ufano Tom-. Aún no han vistto todo lo que puedo hacer.

-Pero, nos mostrarás, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Dennis.

-Todo a su tiempo, Bishop, mañana, cuando lleguemos a Folkestone lo verán. Recuerden, deben ser los primeros en subir al autobús y apartar la segunda banda, detrás de la señora Cole.

-Pero, ¿no nos verán más ahí?

-Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto. Se pasará todo el viaje levantada cuidando a los revoltosos que se sienten hasta atrás. No lo olviden.

-¡Claro!- respondieron Amy y Dennis.

-Ahora váyanse. No molesten por hoy.

-Claro, Tom.

-Hasta mañana, Tom.

El muchacho permaneció otro rato sentado, practicando romper ramitas del árbol bajo el que estaba con la mente. Todavía le costaba mucho trabajo y sabía que tenía que practicar mucho antes de poder romper una rama grande justo cuando pasara la señora Cole, cuando de repente sintió como alguien lo observaba.

-Hola Billy –respondió, frío. Odiaba que se le acercara él, entre todos, porque era quien más lo conocía. Con argucias y sus poderes había logrado alejar incluso a chicos mayores que él, pero a Billy no lo asustaba. Era chocante.

-Hola, Marvolo- dijo Billy.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo saludar, hablar contigo… nada en particular.

-¡Di la verdad! –espetó cortante Tom-.

Billy se quedó mirando como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Los ojos de Tom le miraban enloquecidos, como si pudieran leer parte de parte de su miedo y su desconfianza, crueles. Quiso alejarse sin decir nada, pero una fuerza ajena a su voluntad lo obligó a contestar sinceramente:

-¿Qué estas planeando?

-Nada, Bill-contestó, frío de nuevo- mis asuntos no te interesan.

-Me interesan Tom. Mucho. ¿Qué piensas hacer con los dos nuevos? ¿Qué tienen Amy y Dennis para que te hagas su amigo?

Tom soltó una risa, fría, completamente antinatural en un niño de 10 años.

-¿Y quién te dice que soy su amigo? Esos dos son mi problema. Yo decido con quién me meto y con quién no.

-Tom, te lo advierto. Si vuelve a asustar a…

-¿Me lo vas a impedir? ¿Me acusarás con la vieja? Eres demasiado cobarde para eso. Y tú también acabarías en problemas. Tú decides…

-No te acusaré. Pero me encargaré de que lo pagues.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras –amenazó- y su rostro, aún infantil, adoptó la misma fría expresión tan agria y anormal, y un relámpago rojo cruzó por sus ojos-. Te reto.

Billy, conservando todo el aplomo del que fue capaz, dio media vuelta y se alejó tan tieso como pudo.-¡Te estoy previniendo!- Advirtió. Tres segundos mas tarde, una rama de unos 2 metros de largo cayó justo donde Billy había estado parado.


	2. Fuga

Una emoción creciente por parte de todos los huérfanos justificaba el barullo general que venía de los abarrotados asientos del autobús.

-¡Erick! No subas los pies al asiento –gritó la señora Cole-. ¡Es de mala educación! Niños! ¡Si alguien ensucia el camión, tendrá que quedarse a limpiar!

Para muchos de estos pequeños era la primera vez que se subían a un autobús, y se sentían fascinados por los asientos forrados de piel y la promesa de ver el mar. Tal como predijo Tom, la señora Cole y Marta, su ayudante, se la pasaron todo el viaje de pie en la parte de atrás del autobús.

La villa de Folkestone distaba mucho de ser un lugar turístico. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de marineros y transportistas que trabajaban en el puerto, así como uno que otro viejo pescador que se apresuraba a llegar a la taberna del pueblo. En fila, el grupo fue conducido a orillas de una playa rocosa donde se dispusieron a comer.

-¡Recuerden niños! ¡Está prohibido acercarse al agua!

Fue un día agotador, Marta y la señora Cole corrieron hasta el cansancio evitando que los niños se fueron hacia el mar o subieran por el acantilado, sin embargo, al final del día entraron al autobpus satisfechas de darles un pequeño gusto a sus pupilos, que cansados de jugar, se disponían a hacer menos escándalo de regreso al orfanato. Sólo faltaba pasar lista.

-¡Arnolds!

-¡Presente!

-¡Baker!

-¡Presente!

-¡Benson!

-…

-¡Benson! –La directora miró alrededor, aterrada.- Maldita sea –Refunfuñó-. ¿A dónde se habrá metido.

Media hora después, mientras los chicos mayores buscaban por el pueblo a Dennis y Amy, Tom esperaba en el autobús que no los encontraran, y la señora Cole rogaba por su empleo mientras daba unos disimulados tragos a la licorera que cargaba siempre en su bolso.

-  
Ok, segundo cap tulo listo. Esta vez fue corto, pero creo que necesario para lo que viene despu s.  
No pierdan la paciencia! Prometo que lo que viene ser mucho mejor.  
PD. Gracias por los comentarios, realmente son un aliento para continuar


	3. Obertura

Amy, Tom y Dennis permanecieron unos cinco minutos escondidos bajo el autobús, esperando a que los demás se marcharan. Al salir, todavía lograron divisar a lo lejos al grupo conformado por sus compañeros y las tutoras.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya te lo mostraré.

Los tres chiquillos caminaron entre el gentío hasta atravesar el puerto, justo del lado en que había un enorme acantilado blanco en forma de herradura. Tom inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y exhaló. Aún no lo sabía, pero cada vez que iba a Folkestone sus poderes ebullían incrementados por la magia del lugar. El niño lo sentía como si su propia voluntad se extendiera a través del acantilado.

-¡Vamos a asomarnos!- Ordenó.

El horizonte apenas era visible debido a la bruma matutina que a momentos desaparecía ante el viento y los primeros rayos de sol. A lo lejos, podía divisarse el trajinar de los cargueros en su constante deambular, mientras el olor de la subía por el acantilado hasta ellos.

De pronto, una ráfaga de aire helado se azotó contra los niños. En ese mismo instante, el cielo se oscureció, como si nubes enormes lo cubrieran, y las aves marinas callaron como si anunciaran tormenta. Las olas arrancaban alaridos a las rocas, y un frío glacial hizo tiritar a los tres huérfanos. Una espesa niebla se cerró tras ellos. Amy empezó a llorar, y se abrazó instintivamente a Dennis, que estaba más cerca. Una enorme tristeza se había apoderado de los dos, aunque no sabían porqué. Tom notó el cambio en los dos pequeños, si bien su corazón no podía sentir tristeza alguna, su fría cólera se encontraba a flor de piel.

-Déjense de lloriqueos, ¿qué pasa?

-N-no se…

Al punto, Tom alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos, en el mar, lo que parecía ser un viejo paraguas arrastrado por el viento.

-¿Qué es eso?-señaló-

-¿Qué cosa?-gimoteó Dennis-¿El mar?

-¡No, tonto! ¡Lo que vuela!

-¡No veo nada!-Respondió-¡Tom, vámonos de aquí! Este lugar no me gusta

Mientras tanto, lo que en un principio parecía un paraguas fue tomando forma. Tom nunca había visto un espectro, pero creyó que era la clase de aspecto que debían tener.

Un ente apenas corpóreo, cubierto por una andrajosa capa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, volaba en dirección a las rocas. La dantesca visión parecía arrastrar consigo toda la desgracia y horror de la humanidad, y una sensación de poder recorrió la espina dorsal de Riddle. Era como la muerte, volando a través del espacio. Y creyó que si se acercaba, la podría dominar. Algo, no sabía que, le decía que era capaz de hacerlo.

-Bajemos-dijo.

-P-pero, ¡Tom! -dijo Amy con un hilo de voz-. Tengo miedo

-Cobarde

-¡Vámonos!-suplico Dennis.

La actitud de los niños, en lugar de conmover a Tom, lo animó.-Vale-contestó-. Si quieren quedarse solos aquí no los obligaré, pero ya no seré su amigo, y le diré a la señora Cole que se escaparon. Los expulsaran del orfanato, y no tendrán a donde ir.

-No, Tom. Tu no harías eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Amy.

-Me están obligando a hacerlo.

-Está bien -gimió Dennis-, Te seguiremos pero, ¡no nos dejes solos!

Tercer capítulo cumplido. Espero mantener este ritmo al menos mientras sea, es mi deseo terminar lo mas pronto este fic que lleva meses en mi cabeza, esta parte ha sido lo más sencillo porque ya tenía el borrador a lápiz, pero pronto empezará la parte que aún no había escrito, deseenme suerte.


	4. Requiem

Los tres huérfanos caminaron por una especie de desfiladero entre las rocas, tratando de acercarse al lugar donde Tom perdió de vista al "espectro". A cada paso que daban el terreno era más resbaladizo e inclinado, y pronto quedó claro que les sería imposible bajar esa pendiente sin ayuda. La impotencia de iba apoderando de Tom, era tan frustrante… justo cuando pensó que sería mejor dar la vuelta resbaló. Apenas consiguió asirse de una roca, pero sabí que no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo. Amy y Dennis chillaban, incapaces de ayudar. Si tan solo no estuviera tan inclinado… de repente, fue como si un botón se encendiera dentro de Tom, y de alguna extraña forma el terreno dejó de ser inclinado.

Aliviado, Tom de incorporó. Volteó hacia atrás, y sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que el mar parecía formar una gran muro a sus espaldas, de hecho, el horizonte se encontraba hacia arriba. Era como si el centro de gravedad fuera distinto en el mar y en el acantilado.

-¡Guau!-exclamó Dennis-¿Tú hiciste eso?

Amy se veía aturdida. Ver el mar frente a ella, como si en cualquier momento les fuera a caer encima, a aterró aún más. Después corrió a abrazar a Tom. – ¡Oh, gracias a Dios estás bien!

Tom dejó que lo abrazara, pero hizo una mueca, incómodo.

-Continuemos –dijo secamente.

El camino se hizo bastante sencillo. Tom no tardó en descubrir una abertura en las rocas justo donde perdió de vista al "espectro". Ahora, el sol brillaba y resplandecía sobre el acantilado, pero un frío proveniente de quien sabe donde envolvía a la roca mientras se acercaban más y más a la grieta. Estaban ya muy cerca del mar, y las gotas que salpicaban la entrada se convertían en escarcha.

-¡Rápido!

Cuando los niños penetraron por la grieta, el centro de gravedad pareció recolocarse, así que terminaron cayendo de bruces unos contra otros. Húmedos, y ateridos por el frío que reinaba en la cueva, apenas avanzaron unos pasos cuando un aura de desesperación se cernió sobre ellos. El dementor (pues eso era el "espectro") se interpuso entre los huérfanos y la salida, bloqueando por completo la entrada de luz. Dennis, quien se encontraba más cerca, comenzó a gritar y llorar desesperado.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Mamá! ¡No te vayas! ¡Mamá yo te cuidaré! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Por favor no me dejes solo! ¡Regresa! ¡Yo te quiero, mama! ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!

La pequeña Amy se quedó paralizada. Le temblaba el labio. Acurrucada en posición fetal, recordaba el accidente en que murió su familia.

-Papá, ¡despierta! ¿Estás bien? Mamá, contéstame… ¿Sam? ¡Sam abre los ojos!, te prestaré mi muñeca, pero despierta… ¿Papá?

De pronto, la memoria de Tom comenzó a funcionar…

Él era pequeño, muy pequeño. No podía moverse. Había poca luz, y sólo podía distinguir formas borrosas, no podía enfocar más allá de medio metro. Estaba muy cansado, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado e hinchado. Una voz se oyó cerca de él.

-Espero que se parezca a su padre.

Una figura blanca se aproximó a él, y lo levantó. De cerca alcanzó a distinguir el botón de un uniforme, y también reconoció la voz de la señora Cole.

-Véalo usted misma, ¡qué bonito bebé! ¿Cómo va a llamarlo?

Entonces otros brazos lo sujetaron. De inmediato, la calidez y los familiares latidos de ese corazón lo hicieron sentirse cómodo.

-Tom –dijo la voz cansada de la otra mujer-. Se llamará Tom, como su padre –y después, con una mayor tristeza, continuó-. Y Marvolo, como el mío.

-¿Marvolo? –Dijo la señora Cole- No es un nombre usual.

-No lo es… y… por favor… que su apellido sea Riddle…prométamelo…por favor…

La voz de la mujer se hacía cada vez más débil, y la costaba mucho respirar. Agotada, cayó en un sueño pesado que más bien parecía un desvanecimiento. El bebé Tom oyó acercarse otros pasos.

-¿Ya nació?

-Sí, es un niño.

-Acuéstalo allá, en un momento traeré la fórmula. ¿Y la madre?

-No deja de sangrar, su pulso está muy débil.

-¿Deberíamos llamar al doctor?

-¿En Nochevieja? Debe estar con su familia. De todas formas, no creo que se pueda hacer mucho por ella.

-¡Lindo regalo de año nuevo! ¡Otro crío! Como si necesitáramos otra boca que alimentar…

-¡Y la chica! Apenas parece mayor de edad…

-¿Dijo algo?

-Le dio nombre a su hijo. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-Vaya nombre, ¿vendrá del algún circo?

Tom sintió un vacío cuando lo cargaron con brusquedad y un paso rápido lo condujo a otra habitación.

-¡Marta! ¡Ven a ayudarme!

De inmediato lo pusieron en una fría cuna, de las tantas que había en el cuarto. Unas cunas más lejos, otro bebé empezó a llorar, despertado por el ruido. Su llanto despertó a los otros, que a su vez lloraron también, logrando una sinfonía de lloriqueos, al fondo de la cual, sin nadie que se preocupara realmente por él, Tom odió haber venido al mundo.

-¡BASTA!-gritó.

La visión desapareció en un instante. Tom se levantó, tembloroso. El dementor se había encogido, como si temiera a las órdenes de Tom. Al niño le costaba trabajo concentrarse en ver lo que ocurría, pues los recuerdos de dolor y humillación que había vivido en el orfanato no eran lo que podía decirse alegres, y repeler el ataque mental del dementor le estaba exigiendo mucha concentración.

Dentro de su pecho se hallaba acumulado un enorme vacío, tan grande y tan terrible que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Ese hueco, en otros casos debería estar lleno de tristeza. De hecho, siempre había estado ahí, haciéndose más grande cada vez que un sentimiento era repelido por Tom. Ese hueco había evitado la entrada de otros sentimientos, y era tal su peso que casi impedía a Tom moverse. Necesitaba sacar ese vacío ya. Desesperado por encontrar un aliciente para no perder la conciencia de sí mismo, miró a su alrededor hasta notar a sus dos compañeritos, que tirados en el piso desahogaban el dolor con berridos. Hacía tiempo que el dementor había perdido el interés en Tom, ya que no tenía ningún sentimiento que extraerle, pero las emociones de Amy y Benson resultaban especialmente apetitosas para él.

La frustración en Tom se fue transformando en ira, necesitaba desquitar toda esa tensión. Se acercó lentamente a los dos niños, sin duda el dementor se habría abalanzado sobre ellos de no ser por Marvolo.

-Adelante- susurró Tom.

El dementor se abalanzó sobre los niños, cubriéndolos con su capa. Y mientras lo que bajo el oscuro manto se oían sus llantos desgarradores, Tom sonrió. Había encontrado la forma de atenuar, aunque sea un poco, el enorme vacío que existía en su corazón.

...

Esta fue una de las partes que más me costó trabajo poner en palabras.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

¡Felices fiestas!

PD: la continuación de este fic se internará más y más en la especulación (o como quien dice, mariguanadas), espero que no sea demasiado.


	5. Lied

Una voz se oyó desde fuera de la cueva:

-¡Expecto patronum!

Algo parecido a un gran oso plateado entró arremetiendo contra el dementor, rodeándolo en un rincón de la cueva. El dementor trató de huir, sin embargo, al salir de la cueva se topó con una especie de caja que lo arrastró a su interior. Otra persona, un joven rubio, entró y cerró la caja con un pié.

- ¡Lo atrrapó, _Herr_ Grindelwald!

- ¿Dudabas de mí, Friedrick? Qué útil me ha sido ese conjurro que me enseñó Albus, esperro poder replicarr esos dementorres muy prronto en Nurmengard.

Un chillido desde el piso de la cueva hizo patente la presencia de los huérfanos. Los dos magos se quedaron inmóviles un momento, tras lo cual alzaron sus varitas.

- ¡Muggles! Vaya sorrprresa. ¡Oblivi…!

-¡Alto!-grito Tom, mientras sujetaba una gran piedra y amenazaba con arrojarla sobre los dos hombres- ¿Qué quieren?

-Hacemos una exploración estratégica de Inglaterra… _Herr_ Grindelwald quiere…

-¡Calla, idiota! ¿No ves lo que te hizo? Este niño definitivamente no es un muggle… Pero, tan joven, y manejar tal poder... ¡Extrraorrdinarrio! ¿Cómo te llamas, _mein kind_?

-..Tom- respondió éste después de dudar y bajar la piedra. Al parecer ni a ese tal Grindelwald ni a Friedrick les importaba un bledo el estado de Amy y Dennis.

-¡Magnífico! –Seguía diciendo Grindelwald –Tengo mucha curriosidad por ti, muchacho.

El hombre apuntó con una cosa blanca, que Tom no podía distinguir en la oscuridad, y murmuró:

-¡Legeremens!

Una vez más en ese día, un torrente de recuerdos pasó por la mente de Tom. Empezó por lo recién acontecido, y luego saltó a las últimas horas, avanzando de nuevo al tiempo actual. Cada vez más se acercaban a aquellos que hablaban de su vergonzoso pasado…

-¡Basta!-gritó Tom

- ¿Oclumancia?- dijo sorprendido Grindelwald- ¡Simplemente soberrbio!

El mago no cabía en sí de la emoción. En cambio, Tom temblaba del esfuerzo.

-¿Lo llevamos con nosotros, _Herr_ Grindelwald?

- No, Friedrick –dijo Grindelwald, aunque su rostro evocaba a los de aquellos que ven un pastel y recuerdan que están a dieta- Esta misión es de alto secrreto, y si sacamos a un _zauberer_ menor de edad el Ministerrio se dará cuenta.

-Ustedes… ¿Qué rayos son?

-Ah, muchacho –dijo Grindelwald- Tienes potencial, estoy segurro. Linda lección que le diste a los muggles, oh, sí. Clarro que merreces un premio por eso… -el hombre rebuscó en su gabardina- Aquí está, toma- el mago le dio un libro a Tom, quien vaciló y luego lo tomó desconfiado. El libro traía una portada nueva, parecía de esas impresiones populares de propaganda política, y el título era: "_Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden". Überarbeitung und Bearbeitung Gellert Grindelwald_"- Perrdona, está en alemán, esperro algún día lo puedas leerr…

-_Herr_ Grindelwald…-dijo Friedrick.

- No te prreocupes, Friedrick, confío en que nuestro amiguito no dirrá nada, aunque claro, es mejorr si no le decimos nada más. Hasta luego, _mein kind_...

Los dos magos salieron de la cueva. Tom quiso correr tras ellos, para que se lo llevaran de ahí, esperando que lo sacaran del horrible orfanato que tanto detestaba. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la cueva no había nadie ahí. Era imposible que no estuvieran cerca. La bajamar había permitido una pequeña franja de suelo poco sumergido a la orilla inferior del acantilado, y Tom bajó a ella esperando encontrar a los dos hombres en la playa, al lado del acantilado. Tom corrió, mojándose los pies, pero al llegar a la playa, ni Grindelwald ni Friedrick estaban a la vista. Decepcionado, Tom bajó la cabeza y trató de regresar por donde vino, cuando alguien lo tomó con fuerza por el hombro.

-¡Tom!- le dijo severamente Marta-. ¡Mira nada más cómo te has mojado los zapatos! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente con el grupo o estarás castigado una semana!

Bueno, después de todo, a Tom no le importaba el par de niños solos en el acantilado…

-Sí, señorita Marta- Dijo Tom, dando su sonrisa más encantadora, y luego se unió alegremente al grupo de niños que empezaba a almorzar.

* * *

Como prometí, esta fic se ha vuelto cada vez más loco. Esta vez presentamos a Tom con el mago oscuro al que Dumbledore derrotó: Gellert Grindelwald. Por eso el título: Lied es un canto antiguo alemán, creí que sería un nombre apropiado.

No pude evitarlo, llevo siglos pensando en que debió haber una oportunidad en que ambos se conocieran (previo a la visita que Voldemort le hizo en las Reliquias de la Muerte, claro)

Aclaraciones: las cursivas indican texto en alemán (no estoy muy segura de algunas frases ya que me apoyé con el traductor de google así que las pondré aquí)

_Herr_= señor

_mein kind_= mi niño

_zauberer_= mago

_"Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden". Überarbeitung und Bearbeitung Gellert Grindelwald= _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Revisión y edición de Geller Grindelwald (¡Exacto!)

En fin, he dicho. Comentarios y mentadas serán bien recibidas...


	6. Nocturno

Eran más de las ocho cuando por fin encontraron a los dos huérfanos. Para ese entonces la licorera de la señora Cole se hallaba seca, pero no la echó tanto de menos, ya que cuando bajó corriendo al bar del pueblo en busca de ayuda, el tabernero había tenido a bien servirle té mezclado con unas gotas de brandy. Para esa hora, el hombre se había arrepentido de ofrecérselos gratis.

La mayoría de los hombres de la región se ofrecieron en la búsqueda. Se organizaron grupos para recorrer la pequeña zona comercial, la estación del tren, el realmente escaso bosque que se alzaba después del pueblo, y por supuesto, la playa. Varios pescadores ofrecieron sus lanchas para la búsqueda de los cadáveres, en caso de que a los niños los hubiera tragado el mar.

Claro, la primera búsqueda por el acantilado se limitó a subir a la parte más alta, desde donde no se veía nada y los gritos de los niños eran silenciados por el golpear de las olas. Fue sólo por casualidad que un viejo pescador oyera sus gritos al pasar junto al acantilado.

_….

Los niños habían sido encerrados bajo llave en el autobús, vigilados tan solo por el chofer. El cansancio y los nervios era lo único que los mantenía en un relativo orden. Tom aguardaba, en silencio, como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué les hiciste? –Rugió Billy, detrás de él

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –Reclamó Tom, con esa mirada intimidatoria que solía usar- ¡Cállate!

-Esta vez sí se van a enterar… si les hiciste algo, ¡haré que te expulsen!

-Ya lo veremos - Siseó Tom, mientras el silencio temeroso de los otros compañeros tensó el ambiente. La puerta del autobús se abrió de golpe, y todos se sobre saltaron.

La señora Cole entró cargando un bulto envuelto en una manta. Detrás de ella, Marta traía otro bulto igual. Ambas colocaron ambos bultos en asientos libres. Eran Dennis y Amy, ambos parecían temblar dentro de las mantas con expresión ausente. La señora Cole parecía realmente enfadada.

-¡¿Porqué se escaparon?

La boca de Amy apenas se abrió.

-Tom...

-¿Tom…?-La señora Cole miró a Tom severamente- ¿Qué les hizo?

Amy abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. De repente, rompió a llorar. Dennis, en cambio, ni siquiera pestañeaba, parecía ausente.

-Ya, cariño, ya -dijo Marta- . Ya hablaremos después. Ahora duerme.

Al llegar a Wool's, la señora Cole se encargó personalmente en encerrar a Tom en su habitación, mientras se hacían averiguaciones, sin embargo nada pudo sacar de los dos niños. De hecho, aunque ella no lo sabía Tom se las había arreglado para dejar afónicos a los dos niños, en el camino de regreso. Aún así, eso duraría poco. Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, el muchacho salió de su cuarto, robó el conejo de Billy y se encaminó a la enfermería. Esta vez no le costó mucho cambiar el centro de gravedad de la pared, era como si hubiera encontrado el interruptor que encendía y apagaba sus poderes. Caminó por la pared, luego se sentó en una viga del techo y desde ahí arrojó bolitas de papel a los niños, que dormían profundamente en las camillas. No pudieron hacer nada. Estaban de por sí desmoralizados por lo vivido en el día, así que las patadas que el pobre animal dio mientras Tom lo colgaba de la viga solamente los angustiaron más.

Cuando Tom bajó caminando por la pared y se acercó a ellos, pudo disfrutar por primera vez del pánico absoluto que causaba en ellos, sus ojos encogidos por el miedo, temblando, llorando impotentes… se sentía tan bien, incluso mejor que cuando los arrojó al dementor. Tras una pausa dramática, les habló.

-Si alguno de ustedes habla, le pasará lo mismo que al señor Snowflake.

Al subir le dejó una nota a Billy "Si hablas, terminarás como Dennis, y luego te haré lo que a tu rata"

Esa noche, Tom durmió tranquilo. Había matado tres pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

Bueno, este es casi el final, y digo casi porque falta el epílogo.

Me retiro porque hace un frío horrible y me estoy congelando. ¡Chao!


	7. Rondó

Epílogo

Cincuenta y ocho años después…

El director Banks odiaba la niebla. El fin de clases se acercaba, y sin embargo, el habitual relajamiento por la cercanía de las vacaciones no era patente este año. Tanto alumnos como personal lucían nerviosos, era como si una nube de angustia hubiera aterrizado sobre Londres junto con esa espesa neblina tan anormal. La sensación en el ambiente se parecía tanto a... bueno, no importaba.

El director cerró su portafolio, ya se había saltado la hora de la comida en cavilaciones sin sentido. De pronto, el timbre del intercom lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Profesor Banks, aquí hay un apersona que tiene una cita con usted.

-Mellisa, dile a los padres de familia que si sus hijos bajan sus notas no es mi…

-No son padres de familia. Es el profesor, eh… Dumbledore vino a negociar un acuerdo de intercambio de estudiantes.

-¿Dumbledore? –El director no conseguía recordar el nombre o la cita, pero cuando miró su agenda, ésta estaba claramente apuntada, aunque habría jurado que tenía la tarde libre –Está bien, Mellisa, hazlo entrar.

Momentos después, Dumbledore entró al despacho. A Banks le pareció un hombre bastante viejo para seguir siendo director, y su vestimenta definitivamente no encajaba en el concepto de "normal". El director de Hogwarts caminó jovialmente y le tendió la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha estaba en cabestrillo. Este apenas respondió al saludo pues estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la larga barba y las botas de punta de su interlocutor. Cuando éste se sentó, alcanzó a ver una corbata verde limón con estrellas púrpuras.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Banks. Espero no importunar demasiado.

-Er… no. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

-¿Esos son caramelos de limón? –Interrumpió Dumbledore con un optimismo sorpendente- Tomaré uno, si no le molesta. Son mis dulces favoritos.

-Tome los que quiera –dijo Banks, tratando de retomar el control de la plática-. Según tengo entendido, usted viene con el propósito de…

-Ya, ya. Antes de eso, quisiera presentarme adecuadamente. Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, pero esta vez no sólo vengo con intención de charlar sobre mis pupilos. Existe otro motivo, aún más importante. Permítame explicarle. Si tiene la amabilidad de sentarse, tengo entendido que su nombre completo es John Dennis Banks, ¿no es así?

-Sí pero…

-¿Y que fue usted adoptado en 1938?

-Mi vida privada no tiene porqué… -el señor Banks se empezó a inquietar.

-¿Su antiguo apellido era Bishop?

-¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso? ¡Explíqueme inmediatamente qué es lo que se propone!

-Tranquilo, por favor –Dumbledore tomó su varita bajo el escritorio y lanzó a su colega un suave hechizo tranquilizante-. ¿Mejor? Disculpe si hablo sobre su pasado, pero estoy buscando a una persona que al parecer vivió en el mismo orfanato que usted.

-No tengo contacto con ninguno de ellos.

-No es eso lo que busco. Necesito datos sobre el pasado de una persona en especial. Espero que la recuerde. Su nombre era Tom Riddle.

Los ojos del muggle se abrieron como platos, y pese a que el hechizo tranquilizador aún hacía efecto, se enderezó incómodo en su butaca y un sudor frío recorrió su frente. Dumbledore no vaciló en doblar la fuerza del encantamiento.

-Bien… era un chico bastante desagradable –dijo-. N-no lo conocí mucho. Poco después de llegar yo a Wool's él fue becado en in internado. No volví a verlo después del verano del '37. Me adoptaron antes de que en volviera al siguiente año.

-Comprendo. Aún así, ¿recuerda alguna anécdota que haya vivido con él?

El señor Banks se encontraba lívido.

-B-bueno, fue hace tantos años, que no recuerdo…-pero sus ojos aterrados le decían a Dumbledore que sí recordaba-en ese entonces teníamos mucha imaginación…

-No, no era su imaginación. Tom era un chico con ciertas... capacidades sobrenormales. Tal vez usted lo vio realizando magia.

-¿Magia? ¡Por favor! la magia no… -Dumbledore apuntó con su varita a una muñeca de porcelana que había sobre el escritorio. Esta cobró vida y empezó a bailar ante los ojos asombrados de su dueño- ¿existe? ¡Ay, no, por Dios! ¡Dígame que no estoy loco! Esto debe ser un sueño…

-No es un sueño-respondió Dumbledore, tranquilo-. Sé que es difícil aceptar la realidad, y en verdad lamento habérselo mostrado, pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Por favor, esto era necesario.

Banks se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Dumbledore aprovechó para lanzar el encantamiento tranquilizador más fuerte que conocía. Después de unos momentos, Banks se desplomó en su butaca, derrotado.

-Todo esto es un locura. Todos esos años… todas esas horas de terapia tratando de convencerme de que lo que pasó no era real y ahora… en fin. Eso ya no importa.

-Voy a explicar porqué le he dicho esto –dijo Dumbledore-. Estoy siguiendo una pista. Tom, aquél que usted conoció en la infancia, creció para convertirse en un delincuente.

-Ya sabía yo que ese chico nunca haría nada bueno –interrumpió Banks-. Después de lo que nos hizo… -de pronto se quedó callado, con la mirada perdida.

-Por favor, continúe –dijo Dumbledore-. Trate de recordar todas las experiencias que vivió con Tom. Trataré de tomarlas. Cierre los ojos, será mucho más fácil.

El señor Banks respiró hondo y se acurrucó en su butaca, parecía la típica postura de una sesión de psicoanálisis. Mientras el profesor Banks trataba de recordar, Dumbledore utilizó un poderoso encantamiento con el que magicalizaba temporalmente los recuerdos del muggle para poder tomarlos con la varita. Después de quitar la fina madeja de plateados recuerdos, los metió a su cabeza.

-Bueno, lo primero que recuerdo de Tom es cuando…

-Gracias por los recuerdos –dijo Dumbledore- han sido de gran ayuda. De verdad. Ahora debo irme.

-¿Irse? Pero si aún no he…

Hubo un chispazo de luz, y los ojos de Dennis Banks se desenfocaron mientras Dumbledore volvía a guardar su varita.

-Siento mucho que nuestros programas escolares no permitan el intercambio, director Banks –Dumbledore le tendió la mano a su colega, y éste devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Yo también lo siento, director Dumptybore, y feliz día de San Jorge…

Dumbledore salió a paso rápido, mientras analizaba mentalmente los recuerdos recién adquiridos. Apenas al salir de la escuela se apareció frente a los terrenos de Hogwarts, transformó sus ropas en la vestimenta acostumbrada, y caminó a paso vivo hacia el castillo.

Ahora sabía, o por lo menos creía saber, donde se encontraba otro horrocrux.

**FIN**

* * *

Ahora sí, esta vez es el final. Rondó es una pieza que se caracteriza por un tema musical que se repite, como en este epílogo, Dennis revive los recuerdos de su infancia una vez más. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, a los que me animaron a escribir mi idea, y a todos aquellos que la han leído. Por fin termino mi primer fanfic, pero espero poder hacer muchos más. Deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo. He dicho.


End file.
